The Roses on Her Lips
by Dan-loves-Serena
Summary: 1801. Georgebunch.


The story once begins.  
It lasts for some time and once ends. There are different kinds of stories, and I am going to tell you one - the one that was never remembered by anyone but still is the one of the most beautiful and tragical.  
The story once begins. It begins, when you are looking at someone, then he's looking at you back, but it ends when something attractive happens. The story lasted, but only for three seconds. The story begins, when a young blonde-haired boy suddenly falls on a girl with ginger head and green-green eyes, whom he sees for the first time, and ends when they both are buried in the ground and their children come to visit them and put red gardenias and pink roses on the stones. The story begins, when a woman looks at her newborn son and wishes he is brave and strong, but the story ends when this boy in the age of 16 dies in fire, saving his younger sister's life.  
I will tell you the story, that lasted forever, even if you might think it lasted only for about a month.  
I will tell you the true story of Dan and Serena.  
Not that Upper East Side girl and Brooklyn boy. You think, why not? They were really living in New York, or maybe they were only fictional characters. But I should tell you one thing - the true story happened in 1801, when America was celebrating winning in the wars and preparing to make such a perfect life for everyone who lived there. The story took place in Georgebunch, a little town on the South. The town was not so famous and rich, but, of course, it had his own history, elite and secrets in the closet. You may not even heard about this town - nearly everyone moved from there in 1833, when the waters of Khanina (the local river) made some houses full with the dark purple water, ruining everything on their way, and that is why remembering about this town made some people hurt, reminding them of poor people who died in these awful days. But back in 1801 life seemed great here - big furshets, parties, beautiful girls, handsome boys and rich pockets, fixing all the problems.  
Serena Bass was the daughter of the aristocrats, and so was her brother Charles, who is also a very important part of the story. Rufus Humphrey was a private jester of Mrs and Mr Bass, and he had a son, whose name was Daniel.  
You will also see names like Nathaniel Archibald, Blair Waldorf and Dorota, but you will know who they are when you'll be reading the story. Everyone means here.  
So, Serena Bass (by the way, Bass was not her real last name. She was van der Woodsen, but she never wanted anyone to know that because her real father was just a lonely painter who lived in Switzerland) was extremely beautiful. She had amazing curly blonde hair, and her mother and their governess liked brushing her golden hair and watching the soft light playing in them, she had light blue eyes, long black eyelashes and cherry lips. Serena was the most beautiful girl in Georgebunch and it was the age for her marriage soon, so there were lots of young men getting ready to ask for her. But she didn't want to marry at all - she wanted to be young, and she wasn't ready to marry someone whom she didn't love.  
Daniel was just a jester's son - that was all. No, wait. He was a poet. Always sad and dreaming. He wore simple clothes and was not as handsome as Nathaniel Archibald, a son of close friends of Basses, and nearly no one in the town knew him. Daniel was falling in and out of love easily. Of course, young girls living in the countryside sometimes were flirting with him, but town beauties often ignored him. Of course, he was not so smart, but very curious and patient. He loved reading and enjoying art, like his father. But last years his father was sick, and that is why Daniel sometimes entertained sir Bart Bass, but was never introduced to sir's wife and children.  
And one more thing he liked - dancing. He was probably the best dancer in the whole Georgebunch, but it seemed like no one ever would know that.  
And then - the story began…


End file.
